umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rail Transit Network
The Rail Transit Network (formerly Rural Transit Network), abbreviated RT, is a network of minecart rail tracks that extends outward from Unterganger City into the far reaches of the server world. There are currently seven lines under RT: * , the oldest line * , the second line * * * * * * The first four lines, the Airport Line and the Loop Line start off at RT Central (Previously the UCS and UCT, all stood on the same spot). Many stations on the lines serve to provide access to various NPC Villages and temples around the server. Later on new towns replaced NPC villages as the catalyst for RT line development. The Rail Transit Network was developed jointly by Molster and MTM, but but eventually Molster maintained and expanded the Rail Transit network himself. Since Molster was banned, RDPIsOnCrack has assumed the role of the Rail Transit Network's maintainer. Lines South Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 9 (+1 optional stop, +2 closed stations) *Station code: S *Interchanges: Templer Line, Outer Line (southern section) *Branch lines: none *Left Hand Traffic The South Line is the first and oldest stretch of tracks in the RT network. Throughout the line's lifetime there have been many branch lines being connected and disconnected, but the line to 20EuroCent Pyramid remain the principal line. At some point in its lifetime, it was also a hybrid subway line. Currently South Line consists of a single line with no branching lines. Stretches from the UCS to Deepwood Motte are double tracks. The original tracks were laid by an unknown player. Most of its former branch lines were laid out my MTM. The South Line is now maintained mainly by Molster. The original terminal is still on it's original location; coming out of it on a minecart will send you on the same switch as you would coming out of MTM's private station. Stations on this line: East Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 9 *Station code: E *Interchanges: none *Branch lines: 2 (A and B) *Right hand traffic The East Line is the second line under RT. Originally providing direct connection to former East Village from the UCS, the line now consists of a main line and two short branch lines, the former stretching into the far east. All stretches of this line were laid by Molster. Stations on this line: North Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 9 (+1 optional stop) *Station code: N (main line), NA (branch "A") *Interchanges: Steamer Line, Outer Line (north section) *Branch lines: 1 (A) *Right hand traffic The North Line is the third line under RT. Originally the line was to connect the city directly to the Hitler pixel art, but with the discovery of the three villages the main line was redirected to them instead, leaving the line to the pixel art as a branch and had to be rerouted to Negusville. On 22 October the main line was extended eastward to directly join with the Northeast Railway. On 31 October 2015 the main line was split off to join a new railway and the line went back to its historical route. All sections to the north were originally built by MTM, up until it reached the City grounds, where the remaining stretch to the UCT were completed by Molster. Subsequent rerouting of the line was also done by Molster. RDP also rebuilt the tunnel and a branch line to Baldaqua. Stations on this line: West Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 6 *Station code: W *Interchanges: Subway Red Line, Outer Line (west section) *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic The West Line is the fourth line under RT. It was originally built to link the city to MOTURK49 Pyramid. Through the route approved by Hans_Krebs, the line is exempted from the building restriction on Athyras and is able to pursue a more direct route. This however calls for a third of the line being underground, where various problems arose during construction. The line interchanges with the subway on Bazaar Station. All stretches of the line was built by Molster. Stations along West Line: Templer Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 10 *Station code: T *Interchanges: South Line *Branch lines: none *Left hand traffic/Right hand traffic The Templer Line is the fifth line under RT, created after the merger of South Line's two branch lines. The older of this branch is the stretch to Vzorkic Pyramid, while the line to Soalric Pyramid is a more recent construction. Molster picked up the name as the original termini at both ends of the line are temples, and also a reference to Sir Gerald Templer, who held the British High Commissioner post in Malaya. MTM built the original stretches of the branch lines, linking them to the South Line near Southville and Molster House. Molster constructed the linkage that joined the two branches, as well as extending the lines on both ends to Fegelein the Lost Temple and Weston. Throughout October and November 2014 Molster was at work building a new stretch from Weston to Molster House. This new stretch integrates with Athyras, having a major station that is the Athyras Central Station, with possible other stations and interchanges with Athyras' tram lines along the way. This stretch replaces the older one that goes around the outside of Athyras' perimeter, laid out around the time when Athyras was still off-limits. The eastern end is also being extended to at least intersect with the eastern Outer Line. The old stretch is currently still accessible from Soalric's Pyramid station, and there is a lever near Molster House that make switching to the old line possible (but should not be attempted). There are plans to keep the old stretch from the Outer Line junction to Molster House, and to demolish the parts outside the chunk border. Stations along the Templer Line: Outer Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 19 *Station code: CN (north), CE (east), CS (south), CW (west) *Interchanges: North Line, East Line, South Line, Templer Line, West Line, Northeast Railway *Branch lines: none This line straddles the chunk border and forms a huge loop around the center of the server world. The line is built by MTM, with a small section built by Molster. It has since been edited by RDPIsOnCrack several times. Stations on this line are divided into the four sides of the chunk border and numbered clockwise. They are: Airport Express Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 2 *Station code: A *Interchanges: none *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic This line was built by Molster to link the city to the Airport. This line is twinned with a branch line from the East Line. Following redevelopment of the Airport terminal, the line is now back online, although not much is to be seen on the airport side as of now. Stations on this line: *Unterganger Central Station (terminus) *Airport (terminus) Loop Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 9 *Station code: L *Interchanges: East Line, Templer Line, South Line *Branch lines: none *Left hand traffic This line joins together the branch line to the Airport from the East Line with other stations to form a complete loop. All stretches of this line were laid by Molster. Stations on this line: History The first tracks that would eventually become the South Line were laid by an unknown user, and then extended by MTM in the early days of the UMS. The main trunk of this single track line started from a humble terminal beside MTM's House and extended southward to 20EuroCent's Pyramid where it terminated. The line branched off in several places, connecting places such as the Cow Museum and the Courthouse in Unterganger City and the Vzorkic Pyramid via an interchange near Southville. The line to Vzorkic Pyramid further branched out to connect East Village, providing access by minecarts from the city in a somewhat roundabout fashion. During the first days of the formation of the subway line by Molster, the elevated track built by Hans_Krebs was extended to the station near the Cow Museum, which was rebuilt and elevated. The track to the old terminal was cut off, while the track to the courthouse was closed with the construction of the Wall. At this stage, one could take a minecart ride from the southern terminal at 20Eurocent Pyramid right up to the present-day North Station of the subway network. In Molster's Rail Development Plan, the Unterganger Central Station (UCS) was constructed in a vacant plot near DA's Castle, and the South Line was separated from the subway line (which now forms a loop) and rerouted to the UCS. Southville Station was also relocated under the Rail Development Plan. With the plan, a second line (now East Line) connected the UCS directly to East Village, and the old tracks that connected to the tracks further south near Southville was dismantled. Some stretches of the South Line were upgraded into double tracks. Much later, plans were in place to connect regions to the north (specifically the Hitler pixel art) and the MOTURK49 Pyramid to the west to the city via rail tracks. These are now known as the North and West Lines. During construction of the North Line, three NPC villages were discovered and subsequently connected together and integrated to the North Line. For the West Line, Molster received permission to lay out tracks through the heart of the planned Athyras. These two lines were the first to be built in double tracks along almost all stretches. Problems arose with the West Line, however, firstly regarding building restriction on Athyras. The route suggested by Molster involved tracks running along the northern edges of the city which continued on the coast to the pyramid. Hans_Krebs proposed running the line underground west through the built-up areas of both cities, emerging to the surface past Athyras' Historical District and continuing on the ground through the heart of the planned Athyras expansion. Having a more direct route and permission to build through Athyras, Molster went ahead with Hans_Krebs' proposal. Major obstacles were encountered during construction because the underground areas along the route was built up with both the Subway and Mailcart lines as well as redstone circuitry and underground rooms. A tunnel had to be built on the river bed until it passed the city border under the Wall, where construction works progressed smoothly all the way to the terminus. The UCS was expanded with more platform spaces to accommodate the two new lines. The RT network now covered the four cardinal points with lines extending out to four general directions. The four lines gradually extended. The South Line now terminates near a cabin in a taiga biome to the south. The East Line skipped East Village and ended instead at KakashiBallZ Pyramid, but this was further extended to the newly disccovered jungle temple bearing mfaizsyahmi's name, and further still to the Tower of Mabula and RBC56 Pyramid. The West Line was extended to Stronghold 3. MTM laid out tracks to the Soalric Pyramid to the far west and connected it to the South Line near Molster House. Having two branch lines on the South Line was deemed impractical to Molster, so he separated the South Line's branch lines and connected the two to form the Templer Line. The new Southville Station was built to adjust to the change. The Steamer Line protrudes from the branch of the north line that goes towards the Dolfy Face. It was built by MTM and is the only railroad that uses a Minecart with furnace instead of redstone. It stretches toward a small Wild West styled village. When returning from the village, the railroad has a switch that will put you back in the redstone rails going to the Dolfy Face. The Minecart with furnace never leaves this railway, unless used wrongfully. As of June 2014, the Steamer Line is no longer part of the RT Network (see below). On late-March 2014 the network received a major addition, with the construction of the Outer Line straddling the chunk border and forming a huge loop, as well as the Airport Express Line. On May 2014, the new Unterganger Central Terminal replaceed the older building. As more and more lines were built around the server (e.g. the Polan Line and the Southwest Railway), it was decided on June 2014 that these new lines would not join the RT network, and the Steamer Line was removed from the RT network to join these independent railways. Upgrades were gradually made over the entire network. This included new and replacement stations with platforms and turnstiles, anti-backtrack mechanism in certain mob-collision prone stretches, replacing 90-degree turns with more gradual ones (by means of adding tiny diagonal stretches), and the installment of a global mob-electrocution circuit in which mobs standing on top of the tracks or riding a cart, in which the mob will get instant damage and shortly killed when in vicinity of a player. On 4 December the Unterganger Central Terminal was demolished to make way for a new station building(the RT Central), as well as realignment of the principal lines, and a proper headquarters building for the RTN. Realignment was completed by 6 December 2014 and RTN service was restored. With the realignment the North and South lines were merged into one continuous line, as were the East and West Lines. Sections of the lines retain their colour and station numbering schemes to reduce maintenance work on the entire network. Design The earliest network of rails adopted bog-standard Minecraft railway mechanisms. As time went on, higher build standards are sought after e.g. more realistic bridges, more gradual slope and turning at corners, stations with platforms, ticket counters and turnstiles. Some parts of the network still retain older, rudimentary designs but upgrades are slowly being done to the whole network. Of note is Molster's decision to adopt left-hand traffic (LHT) on double-tracked stretches. This stems from the fact that Molster comes from Malaysia which adopted LHT from the British. This has the effect of baffling other players who come from countries that adopted right-hand traffic. (Historically, IRL railway networks built by early British engineers overseas would also typically be LHT e.g. France, Egypt and Japan.) However, RDPIsOnCrack has recently converted some lines to right hand traffic, due to support from the players of the UMS. This has caused issues regarding redstoning and signage at stations. Station designs also changed dramatically over the lifetime of the server. The earliest ones by an unknown builder resembled the one beside MTM's House. MTM's early design consisted of a 1-block deep pits on the ground with buttons and exposed redstone. Molster's initially copied existing designs, but later came up with his own, from bay stops with intricate rail intersections (Middle Station), modified pits (without exposed redstone e.g. Pinhead Jennie Canyon), two side platforms connected by an overpass (KBZ Station) to one-sided bidirectional platform (Horseville), the latter of which now becoming his favourite as overpasses between platforms were eliminated. He also greatly improved on the steamer line adapter. See also *Subway *Athyras Tramways Category:Infrastructure